Melt This Cold Heart
by BitterSweetNightmare
Summary: Azula is captured by Jet and is given a punishment that she wants, but it makes her feel that she has betrayed her nation. Jetzula


Melt This Cold Heart

By: Me, BitterSweetNightmare

Valentine For: MysticGlitz and Silver-Eevee on deviantART

Pairing: Jetzula

Warning!: Sexual contact, nudity, and voilence

Info: For the first time Azula feels weak.

She is a demon, a witch, a killer in peoples eyes.

Princess Azula the most cold hearted, power hungery firebender in the whole world. Was rised to be the perfect soldier. Never had she thought about being compassionate to another. Her nature would not alow her to let someone touch her or speak words of kindness to people. All that she cared about herself, no one had ever cared for her so why should she care about the others who were stuggling and hurting. Her own mother hated her and that was how it started. All her life she was treated as a monster and grew up lonly. Her heart frozed to ice and hatered took over were love should be. Love was gone from her being. Hatered only exsited to her.

She remembers nothing good or sweet in her childhood, only the rejection of others. They hated her, because of her natural ability to bender fire. Azula was a maker of flames. Flames the were her only companion. They were the only thing that warmed her cruel, hating, cold heart. She was called many things by people, all that where words that decribed something discusting, horrible, and evil. Never had a person took the time to get to know why she was like. Thus making her grow more distant from the comforts of the loving nature that children should grow up with.

Now it was time for her to be punished for all the horrible deeds she had done. Azula was attacked and was humiliated by being defeated by a dirty, low life peasent. Who seemed to be the rebel of the group that took her, Zuko, Ty Lee, and Mai out. But only the leader fought Azula. Only he made her feel weak when he over powered her. Jet was the only one who was suitable for the job of punishing the princess.

She remebered that he shoved, yanked, and thrown her through the woods. Then he pulled her to the tree tops and threw her into a hut that smelled of blood. It was Jets torture room for anyone who was Fire Nation. Red blood covered most of the walls, floors, and the tools he used. Knives, blades, swords, anything you could think of was there and Azula knew that they would soon be used on her.

------------

When Jet came back he smiled at the sleeping Azula, she was quite beautiful and he wanted to do something other then what did to the other three. He gave them slow, painful deaths. But this one was going to be treated different. Once in a while he would get a pretty teenage girl from the Fire Nation and screw her. And let her go after taking her virginity away. It was the worst kind of torture to be given to a girl. "When you wake up, I got a surprise for you."

------------

Azula cried out in the night, where her voice was carried by the wind out of the treehouse she was in. A Earth Kingdom rebal smiled and laughed to himself as he walked across the rope brigde to were the beautiful, Fire Nation princess was. Jet had told some of the children to whip her a while when she woke up and give her a little punishment with knives and swords. He then finally got to were she was whipped and beaten, tears fell down, escaping from golden eyes. He nodded towards the door saying to the children that they should go. The children quickly got out, they knew what was going down tonight. They had seen it before. Azula did not hear Jet come in, nor did she notice his presents, till he pulled her hair. Not a yank, but a little friendly tug. Azula turned her head and before she could speak Jets sweet teasing lips were on hers, but the sweetness was gone when she bit him hard that it drawed blood from his lips. He hissed in pain as Azula glared at him.

"Well, it looks like you want to do this the hard way." Jet said as an evil smirk form on his lips. "But either way, its fun."

"Your version of fun is different then mine, Id rather not to become a whore." Jet half growled and half laugh. It was obvious that The Duke sliped out what Jet was planning to do. It dicusted the princess, it made her weaker. Especially when he started laughing at her. "You will love being in bed with me."

"No, I wont" was her answer before she blast him with a lightening bolt. Even though her wrists were now broken didnt mean she couldnt still bend a little. "You bitch!" Jet grabbed Azulas neck and pull her up, so she was standing, then pushed her to the wall. Azula bit his hand, to not show any pain. Jet was angered even more for the bite that she gave and slapped her across the face. This time she cried out, which causedd the rebal to go in a smirking fit. He droped her to the floor and heard her cry. No one had ever beaten her and she knew that Jet was going to force himself on her. Azula knew that Jet was wanted to have her scream as he entered in her and moan as he plessured her, he wanted her. Just as he wanted the girls that came before her. Jet cupped her face and turned it up to him, so that there eyes met his. Those golden eyes were once again filled with a stream of tears. Saddness cross his face, he was the cause of that. "I think we should get started now."

Tears poured down her eyes, she was supposed to save herself for the suitor that her father picked out for her future husband, to produce a heir. Now this rebel was going to disgrace her. No, she wouldnt let that happen. She squimed against him as he pinned her to the floor. Gasping and wimpering, she tried to push him off, but she couldnt, he was stronger. "Dont worry youll enjoy this." He winked as he stroke his figure up and down her cheek that had an open wound that was no doubt made by Smellerbee. The tomboy always left deep, zig-zag shaped lines on firebenders. And one was always placed on a firebenders face. He than bent down to lick the blood which made Azula cringe and shiver. This wasnt and didnt seemed right, yet a small voice told her to not reject the form of plessure.

Her mind was at war with her body. The mind that Azula owned wanted to kill the rebel on the spot, but her body begged for more of his touches. Jet kissed and nibbled from her ear to her jaw line. Making sure that he tugged at the wound on her cheek. That made Azula finally realize that Jet was in full control and she could do nothing. It wasnt until he started sucking her neck that her mind split. One part begged for him to do more, while the other half remained to say that this was wrong.

She let out a squeck when Jet played a little around the waist band of her pants, tugging them down ever so slightly. He was waiting for Azula to try to slap him, to get the satisfaction that she was really being tortured of losing something she could never get back to him soon. Instead she did something that surprised them both. She coved his hand and helped pulled down her pants to her knees. Once she realized what she did, Azula quickly pulled her pants back up and closed her eyes tight.

Jet started to chuckle, "Well this is the first time a daughter of fire ever wanted this." Azula blushed, for the first time in her life she was being punished. But her punishment had a twist. It was finding out that she wanted this, she wanted Jet to take her. And in the result of it she was going to betray her nation in a way. Since Zuko was resently killed it ment that she was the new heir to the throne, but what if she gets pregnant after this. Her father would never forgive her and her nation would never want a Earth Kingdom rebel as Fire Lord. Azula could tell that her life was doing down hill. Yet she felt warm and some how happy as Jet contined to kiss her, lick the blood that oozed out of her wounds, and touch her. It was like heaven to her.

Azula started to moan and move closer to the rebel, as he bited her tender skin after ripping her shirt off. He nipped and played with her nipples on her breasts. Making sure that he teased each one equally, until rubbing her belly. Jet kneed her tummy as if it was dough for bread, it made Azula giggle out of pure joy for the first time. She gasped and covered her mouth. 'Was that a giggle?' she thought. Never had she giggle, it was against her nature. Yet she couldnt stop as soon as Jet started tickling her, as he played with her breasts at the same time. Soon he started to bite and suck them when the tickling stoped. Azula half moaned and half screamed as his teeth sinked into her breasts. Making blood spill out. As soon as Jet loosen his grip on the last bite he made on them he cleaned up the blood that covered her chest.

The princess looked away and wimpered. Tears spilled out as the pain increased when Jet licked and tugged the fresh wounds. She was loving this, yet she felt as if she was disappointing her father. Her punishment of plessure and betrayal wasnt over. She wanted to have some fun too. Azula wrapped her arms around Jets neck and pulled him up to her own neck. Where his head was place at the cork of her neck. They rocked back and forth, as Azulas hands explored the back of his shirt. She pulled him closed and got a grip of his shirt that catched on fire. The flames she produced claimed the fabric of the rebels shirt and it turned into ashes.

Azula then slamed Jet to the floor and was strattling him creating cuts and burns on his flesh. Making him gasp in pain, which made her smile. She was back in charge, but she knew that it was going to last only a little while. Her friend Ty Lee had had sex before and had told Azula that the women only gets a short time to be in control. But little did Azula know that she would be calling the shots when the night was over. Jet knew and he could tell that this little fire weed was going to be around for a long time.

They were going to make a good couple, after this night Azula and Jet would fight for power to please the other. Little do they know that they were made for each other from their birth to all eternity. The correct term was soul mates that labeled them. If it was another boy raping her, Azula would have never partisipate. And if it was another girl, Jet would never let her gain control over him. Earth obeyed and served fire as it claim it. Just as the Earth Kingdom rebel obeyed the Fire Nation Princesss want for control and how he served her by plessuring her. Earth obeyed. Fire claimed. Azula claimed him as she left her marks on his flesh.

A smile strangly graces Jets face. "What a handsome smile." The Princess purred to him, looking down at him, grinning that sinister grin that remaided Jet of a hunter that just captured its prey. Then she scowl, she narrowed her eyes, and dug her nails in his neck. "Who said you could smile?" At that moment Jet knew what he was getting into. Azula could be very sweet when she wants to, but very commanding and controling. Not only that, but he was letting her claim him. It was like he was betraying his nation by doing so since it seemed in a way that Azula was like a golden eyed goddess of sin that is determinate on condemning his soul to hell. But in another way Azula was an angel that came out of the flames of passion, who was to be his master forever. Weather it was the first or second. That comment she said told Jet that she was his master that he should obey, plessure, and serve forever and ever.

He began to wimper as Azula lick and sucked his neck, as she stroke his body. Jet felt that he was losing his body, soul, mind, everything to her. "Now obey everything I say," the princess sweetly cooed, "I want you to do what ever you can to plessure me. Im your little whore to do what ever you please." She cupped Jets crotch and started stroking and nuzzling it with her hand. All of her attention was focoused on it. Slowly she pulled his pants down, then she tried to pull his boxers as well. But was stoped by Jet, who now was on top of her. "Not yet princess, but soon." Azulas eyes widen, "How did you know that?" Jet smiled and said nothing. All he did was pull down her pants and played with the lacy on her underwear.

Azula twitched with anger. How dare he not answer. Just as his teeth had a tight grip on her underwear Azula blasted lightening at his causing him to yelp and jump back with the Azulas now teared underwear in his mouth. "I said how did you know Im a princess!" she demanded. Jet spited the garment out of his mouth and said, "Jez, so I know your nickname from your friends when I was killing them. So whats the big deal?" Another sinister smile graced Azulas lips. "You really dont know that your fucking the Fire Nation princess right now do you?" Jet eyes widen. It was worst when he thought he was enjoying and submitting himself to a daughter of fire. But now to find out that she was really the Princess of the Fire Nation really made him believe that he was now a traitor to his nation.

"I advise that you keep fucking me, before I burn the forest to the ground and all those little brats who worship you." Jet did nothing. He was shocked, here was the Fire Lords daughter that wanted him to screw her. It didnt make any sense! Azula crawled up to him with her smile growing more poisenous and wicked. "I believe its time that I get some control again. While you process this news." Jet raised a eyebrow at Azulas command, not question. But a command.

She started to burn his boxers but stoped when Jet sanked his teeth in her shoulder. "Owww!" He was then blasted by a balt of lightening, that hit his tummy. Which told him that what the princess wanted, the princess got. Azula then ripped what was left of the boxers with her teeth and now it was an eqaul fight. Both of them were naked and beaten. So now that the princess had more confindence to get what she wanted to do. What she wanted was to return the favor and plessure that Jet had offered her in the begining. And she really wanted to do something really badly, even though when Ty Lee told her some time ago and she thought it was gross. Now it didnt matter she could tell that she wanted this man and she was going to be his forever. Also she wanted to see if she was as good with her mouth as she was with her hands.

Azula smirked up at Jet as she lowered her head to Jet's lap. The next moment Jet was moaning and blushing as the princess sucked and licked his dick. Jet let out a big gasped and groaned as the act of fellatio forced him to ejaculate into Azula's mouth. Azula just sallowed that boys cum and made a comment when she knew that Jet was reaching his climax. "Damn, did that tasted delicious," she purred. Jet didnt know if she was joking or not, the only thing that he was thinking was what would his parents say if they found out what he was doing. True his parents where dead, but still. What would they think. Azula noticed how quite Jet was and saw that he was somewhere else. Azula frowned, she thought that she did a horrible job trying to please him.

"Im sorry if that wasnt good enough, Im new at this, and...and I think Im not the problem." She read Jet eyes and new what was he thinking. His parents. Azula believed that one of the brats told her about Jets past and how the Fire Nation tortured him. Killed and burned his parents, murder people in front of his eyes, and other horrible deeds the Fire Nation had done to him and his people. "Jet? Can you hear me?" Jet came back to earth, but stayed quite. Azula leaned and snuggled up to him with a worried look. That look was strange to be seen on her face. She never wore it except now when it involed her new found realationship with Jet. It seemed to be promising. Yet now it seemed that Jet was having his doubts.

"Is it something I said or did? Tell me and Ill fix it!" she begged starting to cry, since it seemed that Jet was going to disappear and never see her again. "No, even though a have doubts with your attitude, its find with me now that I think of it. The problem is my parents."

"Oh," Azula looked down, "I guess you should leave me now before you dishonor them." Jet smirked and jumped on Azula, who landed on her back. "Who said anything about leaving you? I think we could work this out." Jet kissed her cheek, before parting her legs. Rubbing her inner thighs with his rough, yet soft hands. Azula wiggled a little from the plessure and then cringe in pain as Jet figure went inside Azulas virgin body. She arched up and gasped louldly, until Jet took his fingure out of her. And moved it in circle motions around the scared area. She wet a little for the form of plessure and begged that Jet stoped playing games and take her virginity now.

Jet how ever wanted to make her wait until he was ready. He spread apart her legs and lower his head down. "Jet, what are you doing?" Azula snaped and got his answer from thusting his tough in and out of her sacred area. Her body felt the pleasure surgining through her body and wrapped her legs around his head. She started to get closer to him, until Azula reached her own climax and relax her legs. Jet was quick to lick up the access, he swollowed and smirked up at Azula. Who was getting sick of his dodging of what she was asking. Of corse Jet was going to give her something that would take her virginity from her in a few seconds.

The rebel crawled above Azula and looked in her eyes for permission. Azula nodded eagarly and was given a first hard thrust in her. She moaned as Jet started out slow making it faster and faster with every thrust. She could feel her walls caving aginst his eagerness, wanting to cave, but she wouldn't let them. After a while Azula begged, "Faster Jet, fuck me faster, harder, and deeper... mmmh..." Jet did as commanded and thrusted into her hard and fast and deep. Again and again. Jet was enjoying every time she gasp and moan, so he thrust even deeper. This went on quite a while until they both reach there climax and couldn't take it anymore. Azula was the first to cave in. And the last and deepest thrust was in timing with the loudest scream she ever made, letting the pleasure take over her body. Jet moaned and released himself into the princess. She dug her nails into the back of Jets neck, wanting the plessure to never end. Jet rolled over and Azula rested on top of him. "Jet that was amazing." she wispered, "in fact I always thought you as amazing. From the day I found you unconcouious in Ba Sing Se. I knew that I had to have you and Ive been at war with my mind about it. Jet, Im yours for eternity."

Jet smiled and nodd, "I think my parents wouldnt mind this. We do love each other and we belong to one another." and kiss her forehead and layed back down. "I will love be yours forever and ever." For the first time in Azulas life she snuggled, giggled, and was loved and cerished. Nothing could rein it. Jet had melted Azulas heart that night and was given the key to enter it as well.


End file.
